sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhythm of the Pride Lands
Rhythm of the Pride Lands is an audio CD released on February 28, 1995 by Walt Disney Records, a "sequel" to the original motion picture soundtrack of the animated film The Lion King. The CD was originally an independent project developed by Jay Rifkin and Lebo M and included songs and performances inspired by, but not featured in the film. As the project developed Disney came on board and supported the project. Most of the tracks were composed by African composer Lebo M and producer Jay Rifkin and focused primarily on the African influences of the film's original music, with most songs being sung either partially or entirely in various African languages. Several songs featured in the album would later have incarnations in other The Lion King-oriented projects, inspiring Julie Taymor's stage musical or the direct-to-video sequels, such as "He Lives in You". As of April 1997, the album had sold more than 900,000 copies and by October 1998 was certified platinum.'' 'Lion King' musical: Masks and magic'' by Mike Steele, Minneapolis-St. Paul Star Tribune 4/20/97'' 'LION KING' - Roaring Only in Stores'' by Susan King, Los Angeles Times staff writer[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0EIN/is_1998_Oct_5/ai_53054929/ Walt Disney Records Returns to Pride Rock With "Songs Inspired by `The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'"], Business Wire, Oct 5, 1998 "Warthog Rhapsody", which delved deeper into the origins of Pumbaa than "Hakuna Matata" did, was originally recorded to be included in the movie, but was cut out during storyboard and never animated. The song was later reworked with new lyrics into the song "That's All I Need" for The Lion King 1½. Rhythm of the Pride Lands was initially printed in a very limited quantity. Today it is available digitally through the iTunes Store. Track listing The initial release of the album included the following tracks: # "He Lives in You" – 4:51 #:Music and lyrics by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M #:Arranged by Mark Mancina #:Produced by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin #:Performed by Lebo M with Maxi Anderson, Max Ngcobo, Khanyo Maphumulo, Khululiwe Sithole and Rose Stone # "Hakuna Matata" – 4:24 #:Music by Elton John; Lyrics by Tim Rice #:Arranged by Fabian Cooke and Mark Mancina #:Produced by Jay Rifkin, Fabian Cooke and Mark Mancina #:Performed by Jimmy Cliff and Lebo M # "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – 3:33 #:Music (revised) and lyrics by George David Weiss, Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, Albert Stanton and Solomon Linda #:Additional lyrics by Lebo M #:Arranged and produced by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin #:Performed by Lebo M # "Kube" – 3:46 #:Music by Caiphus Semenya and Lebo M; Lyrics by Caiphus Semenya #:Arranged by John Van Tongeren and Lebo M #:Produced by Jay Rifkin and John Van Tongeren #:Performed by Lebo M with Khanyo Maphumulo # "Lea Halalela (Holy Land)" – 6:02 ( ) #:Music and lyrics by Hans Zimmer and Lebo M #:Arranged by Hans Zimmer and John Van Tongeren #:Produced by Hans Zimmer, Jay Rifkin and John Van Tongeren #:Performed by Khululiwe Sithole # "It's Time" – 4:26 #:Music and lyrics by Jay Rifkin, John Van Tongeren and Lebo M #:Arranged by John Van Tongeren and Lebo M #:Produced by Jay Rifkin and John Van Tongeren #:Performed by Lebo M #:Engineered by Randy Noble # "One by One" – 3:10 #:Music and lyrics by Lebo M #:Arranged by Lebo M #:Performed by Lebo M & South African Choir # "Warthog Rhapsody" – 3:06 #:Music by Elton John; Lyrics by Tim Rice #:Arranged by Hans Zimmer and Bruce Fowler #:Produced by Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin #:Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella # "Lala" – 4:34 ( ) #:Music and lyrics by Hans Zimmer, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M #:Arranged by John Van Tongeren #:Produced by Jay Rifkin and John Van Tongeren # "Busa" – 4:04 #:Music and lyrics by Hans Zimmer, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M #:Arranged by John Van Tongeren and Lebo M #:Additional vocal arrangements by Mbongeni Ngema #:Performed by Lebo M & South African Choir # "Noyana" – 5:13 #:Traditional African Folk Song #:Arranged by John Van Tongeren, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M #:Produced by Jay Rifkin and John Van Tongeren *All songs co-produced by Lebo M, except "Hakuna Matata" and "Warthog Rhapsody" In 2003, Rhythm of the Pride Lands was included in some international versions of The Lion King's special edition soundtrack with an additional track: # "Circle of Life" #: Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice; performed by Disney Channel Circle of Stars References Category:The Lion King Category:1995 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks